El Diario de Miriam Pataki: LHDMH
by MorelosBkpets
Summary: Olga, después de varios años, regresa a Hillwood en busca de su hermana, y Helga tendrá que lidiar con la revelación inminente de todos los secretos acerca de su origen que por muchos años estuvieron guardados en la memoria de Olga. Habrá mucho drama, suspenso, emoción y por supuesto, la nueva gran aventura de Helga en busca de su sobrino perdido y los padres de Arnold.
1. El telegrama de Olga

**El Diario de Miriam Pataki: La historia de mis hijas**

**Por: MorelosBkpets**

**Capítulo01: El telegrama de Olga.**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

I don't wanna wait in vain for your love

I don't wanna wait in vain for your love

From the very first time i blessed my eyes on you, girl

My heart says, "Follow through"

But i know now that im way down on your line

But the waiting feel is fine

So don't treat me like a puppet on a string

Cause i know how to do my thing

Don't talk to me as if you think im dumb

I wanna know when you're gonna come

See, i don't wanna wait in vain for your love

I don't wanna wait in vain for your love

I don't wanna wait in vain for your love

Cause it's summer is here

I'm still waiting there

Winter is here and im still waiting there.

Like i said

It's been three years since im knocking on your door

And i still can knock some more

Ooh, girl, ooh, girl

Is it feasible, i wanna know now for i to knock some more?

Ya see, in life i know theres lots of grief

But your love is my relief

Tears in my eyes burn

Tears in my eyes burn, While im waiting

While I'm waiting for my turn

See, I don't wanna wait in vain for your love

I don't wanna wait in vain for your love

I don't wanna wait in vain for your love

I don't wanna wait in vain for your love

I don't wanna wait in vain for your love

Oh, I don't wanna, I don't wanna

I don't wanna, I don't wanna

I don't wanna wait in vain.

No, i don't wanna, I don't wanna

I don't wanna, I don't wanna

I don't wanna wait in vain.

It's your love that I'm waiting on

It's my love that youre running from.

"**Wait In Vain" Bob Marley & The Wailers**

* * *

Era una tarde de octubre, habían pasado ya 3 años desde que logre salir de prisión, al final, después de mucho sacrificio pude por fin formar mi propia familia, la familia que siempre necesité.

Mi esposo, Arnold, tan fiel y dedicado como siempre, supo comprender a la perfección lo que yo necesitaba para ser feliz en la vida, y mis hijos, pues que les puedo decir, bien o mal, ellos han logrado ser todo lo que yo espero que sean siempre, simplemente buenos hijos.

Bien, de acuerdo, dejare ya en este momento de divagar con cosas que ya están más que sobreentendidas. La historia que en esta ocasión planeo contarles, si bien no es una historia del todo trágica, lo es un tanto fantasiosa, si, lo sé, lo sé, no es muy de mi estilo el escribir sobre cosas que de algún modo no sé si sean verdad, pero lo que les aseguro de todo esto, es que todo lo que voy a contarles es por supuesto algo que alguien más ya escribió, o bueno pues, al menos la mayoría de lo que voy a contarles.

Resulta que después de tanto tiempo de continuar con mi vida y disfrutar de los finos placeres que esta podría ofrecer a cualquier persona, esa tarde de octubre, más precisamente un viernes 25, en la cual por cierto me encontraba plácidamente en mi oficina escuchado un par de canciones de Bob Marley, recibí un telegrama urgente de una persona a quien yo, de alguna manera ya no esperaba saber más, hablando en sentido figurado claro está, puesto que gracias al hijo de esta persona que les cuento, yo siempre tenía noticias de su estado puntualmente cada mes debido a las muchas postales que me hacía llegar, Olga Pataki, de ella era de quien yo recibía noticias, por supuesto, como ya les dije, gracias a su hijo, es decir, mi atento sobrino Bobby G.

En fin, aquel viernes 25 de octubre, me encontraba yo en mi oficina, aún seguía trabajando para la fundación Lloyd. La señora Brook Lloyd, de cierta forma ya se había retirado debido a su avanzada edad, y yo, después de tanto y tanto, fui ascendida nuevamente como directora de la oficina central de la fundación en Hillwood, así que, ya se darán una idea de cómo me encuentro ahora.

Quiero aclararles que originalmente yo no fui contemplada como la sucesora del cargo, naturalmente la hija biológica de la familia Lloyd, Rhonda, había sido la asignada, sin embargo, Rhonda pretendía un futuro, según ella, mas prospero para sí, y por ende solo duro 3 meses en el puesto y después renuncio.

A mi forma de ver, esa actitud de Rhonda fue muy tonta, pero ni hablar, cuando ella renuncio, me dijo que la fundación necesitaba a alguien con verdadero carácter para dirigir el lugar, y que según ella, siendo un _"alma libre"_ por supuesto que no tenía dicho carácter, además su sueño desde niña siempre había estado inmerso en el mundo de la moda y el glamur, así que ya se darán una idea de donde se encuentra ahora. Bien, volviendo a lo anterior, ese viernes 25 de octubre, trataba de tomar yo una siesta en la oficina mientras escuchaba al legendario Bob Marley, cuando de pronto, un mensajero del servicio telegráfico llego buscándome y anunciando que traía un mensaje urgente; mi secretaria lo hizo pasar, y cuando el mensajero me leyó el mensaje, yo simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el mensaje era de mi hermana, de Olga.

Sépase, como ya lo mencione, solo entre ella y yo no había comunicación alguna desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, y ahora, después de tantos años, solicitaba una cita formal para entablar conmigo una charla entre hermanas, una de aquellas que en algún momento de nuestras vidas debimos tener. El telegrama decía lo siguiente:

_Mi muy apreciable hermana, Helga Geraldine Pataki, te he extrañado mucho. Estaré de visita en Hillwood muy pronto. Seria agradable contar con tu presencia, pues es de carácter urgente platicar contigo. Llegaré a la ciudad este sábado 26 de octubre, espero que no faltes. _

_Por cierto, no estás obligada, si no quieres ir lo comprenderé. Seria agradable verte._

_Con amor, Olga Pataki._

Como lo acaban de leer, en el telegrama, estaba recalcado el hecho de que no tenía la obligación de ir a la cita, si yo no lo quería, ella lo comprendería sin objeción alguna, pero que realmente seria agradable verme en esa ocasión. Yo por supuesto, no dije nada de momento, solo me quede concentrada en mis asuntos pensando solo en los pocos demonios internos que aun habitaban mi corazón y mente.

El mensajero se marchó justo después de que recobre la razón y le agradecí por su trabajo, claro, le di una propina y acto seguido, algunos minutos después, me retire de la oficina mucho tiempo antes de la hora normal en la que me iba, recuerdo que ese día no fui directamente a mi casa, simplemente llegue al parque central de Hillwood, compre un helado de chocolate y me senté en aquella banca rosada al lado del viejo roble que tantas escenas de mi vida presencio, ahí simplemente me senté a observar a las aves que iban y venían por el lugar.

Era exquisito el lugar, el parque había cambiado muchísimo en 30 años, pero aún conservaba su aire clásico de las épocas pasadas. Me encontraba yo en los 40 años de edad, y aun entonces me seguía gustando ir a ese lugar y recordar en especial todas las escenas felices de mi vida.

Recuerdo que pase algunas horas viendo el ir y venir de las personas que atravesaban el lugar, las parejas de enamorados que contemplaban el atardecer y por supuesto, a las decenas de niños y niñas que corrían y gritaban felices en el lugar; por un momento me encerré en mis pensamientos tratando de entender el motivo que tendría mi hermana para buscarme después de tanto tiempo. Esa tarde de añoranzas en el parque, me sirvió para comprender que no serviría de nada el seguir oculta en el aire del olvido, y sí, si yo me hacía decir que _"lo pasado, pasado es"_ entonces debería de darle una oportunidad más a esa persona que ahora me buscaba.

Tomada la decisión, me retire del parque cerca de las 18:30, afortunadamente era el día en que la familia no cenaba junta, ni mucho menos en casa, al fin y al cabo era viernes de fin de semana y por supuesto, cada quien estaría por su lado, hablando claro, solo por mis hijos, quienes seguramente andarían por ahí en alguna fiesta o algo parecido, pues, al fin y al cabo, dos de ellos ya mayores de edad, Max con 25 y Connie con 18 años, de algún modo ¿Qué poder tenía yo? ¡Todo! diría cualquier persona, pero bueno, así han resultado las cosas; solo entonces, junto con Arnold, nos quedábamos con el más pequeño de los tres, Phill, de 3 años.

Por lo general esos fines de semana, los únicos que estaban en casa eran Arnold y el señor Potts quien además de ser ya muy viejo, aún seguía viviendo ahí en la casa de huéspedes. El señor Smith de quien realmente nunca supimos nada, un día simplemente y sin que nos diéramos cuenta de cómo lo hizo, vacío por completo su habitación, dejo un sobre con una cantidad muy importante de efectivo y una nota que decía:

_Para pagar mis deudas atrasadas y el resto como un agradecimiento por tantos y tantos años de amistad, gracias Arnold._

El resto de aquella nota es historia, por supuesto era más larga, aun así, ese extraño sujeto simplemente desapareció y no volvimos a saber de él jamás. En conclusión, la casa a veces estaba ocupada, otras veces no, que rayos, cada quien tenía su ocupación y de mi parte, como les decía, los fines de semana casi nunca estaba yo, pues regularmente me encontraba en el grupo de exploradores con Phill.

No hice mucho tiempo desde el parque hasta la casa de huéspedes, aunque si contamos que en el camino de regreso me detuve a comer otro helado en el aún existente _Slausen's_ pues, simplemente hice como 30 minutos más. Esa ocasión no llevaba mi auto, gracias a la contingencia ambiental ese día no circuló, así que tuve que andar a pie, en fin, llegue a casa, ya para ese entonces eran las siete y algo de la noche, y lo curioso de todo era que no había nadie en la casa, realmente se me hizo extraño, normalmente a esa hora están Arnold y el Sr. Potts quien cuida por la tarde al pequeño Phill, pero en ese momento no había nadie; entre a la casa y cuando encendí las luces, lo primero que vi, fue que sobre un pequeño mueble en el recibidor, justo el lugar donde se dejan las llaves, habían varias cartas y una nota de Arnold la cual decía:

_Helga: invite al Sr. Potts al cine, Phill viene con nosotros, cenaremos fuera este día, espero que no te moleste, y no te preocupes, te prepare una lasaña, aún está en el horno, disfrútala, nos veremos en la noche. _

_P.D.: Te llego correspondencia, hay una carta de tu hermana y parece que es muy importante, por favor no la ignores, te queremos, Phill y yo._

Lógico, ese trío de burros aprovechó el aviso de que salí temprano del trabajo pero que aun así no llegaría pronto a casa, yo creo que han de haber creído que me fui de fiesta o algo así, bueno, que se le podía hacer.

¡Arnold! vaya soquete que es mi marido, sin embargo, aun así no ha dejado de ser mismo niño que era antes; seguramente noto algo en mi tono de voz cuando le llame desde la oficina, digo pues, aparte de que Arnold tiene un agudo sentido para detectar los problemas ajenos, era obvio que notase algo fuera de lo normal en mi tono de voz, ya que cuando le llame, incluso yo note que mi tono de voz no precisamente era el adecuado.

En fin, fui a cenar algo y el resto es historia. Simplemente la carta de Olga que había llegado ese día, realmente me tenía muy inquieta, mucho más de lo normal, y debo admitirlo, por un momento quise desechar esa carta, pero a final de cuentas creo que la voz de Arnold resonó con mayor fuerza en mi consciencia hasta que por fin, después de contemplarla durante casi media hora, por fin me decidí a leerla.

Debo aclararles que lo que venía escrito en esa carta era exactamente lo mismo que venía en el telegrama; a final de cuentas me dije a mi misma ¡tanto para nada! En fin, mejor ya no le preste más atención a la carta, excepto quizás, a la fotografía que venía adjunta dentro del sobre, no era realmente la gran cosa, sin embargo, esa fotografía, bien o mal, hablaba por sí sola pues era una fotografía de Miriam, pero no era cualquier foto, exactamente era una fotografía de mi madre, de Miriam cuando era niña, no cabe duda que Miriam era mi madre, en esa imagen se veía radiante y de cierto modo, muy, pero muy parecida a Olga, o más bien, Olga se parece a ella, salvo por el cabello, que ahí en la fotografía, Miriam lo tiene como yo lo llegue a usar muchas veces en mi niñez y parte de la adolescencia.

Otra cosa importante de esa fotografía, fue que en la parte de atrás, Olga escribió una nota en la que me pedía de favor el llevar aquel tesoro invaluable de Miriam, es decir, su diario, yo realmente de momento no lo entendí hasta que por fin, después de un rato comprendí el porqué de la relación. Resulta que después de leer y releer la carta de mi hermana, y mirar la foto de Miriam, decidí buscar en el baúl de los recuerdos, aquel viejo libro de mi madre el cual me hicieron llegar cuando yo estaba en prisión, además recordaba un breve espacio en donde bien cabía una foto, foto que de hecho faltaba en el diario y que al parecer, ahora después de tantos años, por fin la tenía en mis manos.

Aquello fue algo sumamente extraño, sin embargo, me llenaba de curiosidad la insistencia de mi hermana, no estaba yo de humor realmente, todo era tan inesperado, que a decir verdad, realmente no sabía yo que hacer o que pensar, salvo el hecho de que tenía que ir con mi hermana y descubrir ahora lo que se proponía hacer.

En alguna de las notas escritas en el telegrama, Olga, aparte de especificar donde nos veríamos, me había escrito la hora, y pues, a final de cuentas, la cita con mi hermana era al medio día por ahí de las 12:00 más o menos, y en la banca rosada cerca del viejo roble; bueno, supuse entonces que siendo sábado ¿a quién podría afectarle? a nadie en realidad, sin embargo, y cómo era sabido, yo tenía reunión con los exploradores los fines de semana y ese era un detalle mínimo, pero aun así muy importante.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy apresurada, ese sábado yo tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero, por la inesperada llegada de mi hermana, tuve que cancelar muchos de mis planes, nada importantes al fin, pero si eran bastantes, la noche anterior, después de haber tomado la decisión, me había ido a dormir relativamente temprano, claro está, no sin antes haber cenado algo y mirado una película, y pues, tal fue mi cansancio, que realmente no recuerdo cuando me quede profundamente dormida, es más, ni siquiera supe cuando llegaron mis hijos, Arnold y el señor Potts, solo recuerdo que alguien me cubrió con una manta, y me dejo dormir en el sofá.

Bueno como les decía, ese sábado estaba demasiado apresurada, tanto había dormido que cuando abrí los ojos ya eran las 10:00 de la mañana y por cierto, un rico aroma a huevos revueltos y tocino me incitaron a levantarme, desayune con la familia, me arregle, hice algunas llamadas para cancelar algunas citas y después, heme ahí, justo después de toda una ajetreada mañana me encontré de pronto caminado en dirección del parque.

Por el rumbo, recuerdo que vi a dos viejos amigos, primero me encontré con la Sra. Berman, pero no la madre de Harold, ella había fallecido hacía muchos años atrás, me refiero a Patty Smith, o más bien ahora llamada Patty Berman, esposa de mi ahora buen amigo el carnicero Harold Berman, a ella la encontré haciendo la limpieza de la acera que da a la entrada de la aun llamada "carnicería Green" al final, después de tantos años de ser su aprendiz, Harold heredo la carnicería del señor Martin Green pues como recordaran, el único hijo del Sr. Green era vegetariano y nunca quiso hacerse cargo de ese negocio, así que al final se lo dejo a Harold. A ese gordinflón regularmente lo veía cuando iba de compras los días que podía, pero a Patty, increíblemente era difícilmente verla.

—Buenos días Helga—me saludo Patty.

— ¡Hola Patty! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Haciendo labores de aseo tan tarde?

—No propiamente, hoy llegue temprano para abrir el negocio, solo que no pude hacer el aseo hace rato a causa de Harold.

— ¿Qué, ese flojo de Harold aún no se levanta?

—No Helga, lo que sucede es que esta resfriado, y para este tipo de negocio no es bueno trabajar así.

—Para ningún trabajo diría yo —le respondí a Patty.

—Apropósito, ¡Helga! hoy te ves muy elegante, para ser sábado vas muy formal, ¿vas a alguna cita?

—Así es, tengo una cita con mi hermana mayor.

—Ya lo creo, imagine que te verías con alguien importante y además conocido.

Patty noto muy bien mis intenciones; sépase que me vestí muy formal aun para ser sábado; en general hay detalles en el arreglo personal de cada quien, los cuales definen enormemente lo que vamos hacer o a quien vamos a ver, en mi caso, era obvio que me vería con alguien muy importante, pues iba vestida con ropa elegante y casual pero un toque formal, ideal para una importante cita, sin embargo, lo que delato mi motivo, fue que la cita era con alguien conocido, detalle que resaltó Patty, según ella, si fuese algo de trabajo, aun cuando fuese un lugar cercano, lo normal es llegar en auto, pero en mi caso iba a pie, despidiendo el fragante aroma de un perfume casual, y por supuesto, con una bolsa común, lo que indicaba por conclusión que la persona a quien yo vería, era cercano.

—Veo que eres buena observadora Patty, bien, ahora tengo que retirarme, ya casi es hora y no quisiera retrasarme.

—Anda ve, espero que te vaya bien —dijo Patty.

Yo simplemente le agradecí y antes de marcharme le di una tarjeta de presentación.

—Gracias a ti también, ¡por cierto! antes de que me vaya, dale esto a Harold, es la tarjeta personal de Phoebe.

—Es de la Dra. Heyerdahl—Exclamo Patty.

—Así es, llámenla y ella les dará una cita.

—Así lo hare, hasta luego Helga.

Me despedí de Patty y pronto seguí con mi camino. Unos minutos más tarde, antes de llegar al parque, me encontré con el mismito Gerald Johansen quien también iba camino al parque, pero con uno de sus hijos, al instante me vio y lo obvio fue el cotidiano saludo.

—Hola Helga—dijo Gerald.

— ¡Gerald! ¿Qué hay de nuevo, vienes de paso?

—No, hoy no, solo vine a pasar un tiempo de calidad con el pequeño Martin, vamos hijo, saluda a tu tía Helga.

El pequeño Martin me saludo, era el hijo pequeño de Gerald, de hecho, el más pequeño de tres con apenas 8 años, las otras dos eran niñas, de 13 y 10 años.

—Hola tía Helga—me saludo el pequeño y luego se fue corriendo a los juegos.

—Vaya que es un chico inquieto —le dije a Gerald.

—Así es Pataki, es un chico inquieto tal como solía ser yo, ¡por cierto! es bueno verte por aquí de nuevo, tenía semanas sin verte, ¿Cómo ha estado la familia?

—Muy bien, gracias, y sí, he estado algo ocupada últimamente, tu sabes cómo es esto de la fundación Lloyd.

—Es cierto, aun sigues ahí, hubo un tiempo en el que creí que ya te habías salido de ese lugar.

—Yo también lo creí alguna vez, pero no, aun no me iré, aun me quedan muchas cosas que hacer y hay muchos quienes dependen de que siga en ese lugar.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Gerald con cierta ironía—, a propósito, Phoebe me ha preguntado mucho por ti últimamente.

—Lo imagino, pues como te veo más a ti que a ella, es lógico que pregunte —dije yo.

—Eso pasa porque trabajamos en la misma calle —respondió Gerald con una grata sonrisa.

Tal y como lo leen, Gerald y yo teníamos ocupaciones muy diferentes, por un lado yo atendía la fundación Lloyd y por el otro lado Gerald trabajaba en una agencia de ventas de… ¡no sé qué cosas! pero al parecer era algo importante, en conclusión, como lo leyeron, trabajamos en la misma calle, de hecho su edificio está frente al mío, así que seguido lo veo, e incluso hay temporadas en las que todos los martes y jueves salimos a almorzar juntos; que curiosa es la vida, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños, muy pocas veces congeniábamos él y yo, de hecho, nos molestábamos en cierto modo.

—Por cierto Helga, ¿A dónde vas a esta hora y muy elegante además? —Pregunto él—, normalmente el sábado estas con los chicos exploradores.

—Ah, es que tengo una cita, una cita con mi hermana.

— ¿Con Olga Pataki? ¿Tú hermana mayor? Wow eso es sorprendente.

—Así es, iré con ella.

—Vaya, eso sí que es raro, no me lo tomes a mal, pero después de tanto tiempo, no creí que ella aun siguiera viva.

—Descuida Gerald, por mucho tiempo yo tampoco creí que lo estuviera, salvo por mi sobrino que siempre me tiene la tanto de su estado.

— ¿Y vas a verla ahora mismo?

—Así es —le respondí con una sonrisa.

—Bueno pues, entonces te dejo, ya platicaremos luego.

—De acuerdo Gerald, platicaremos luego, salúdame a la familia por favor.

Gerald se despidió en ese instante y fue en busca de su hijo quien ya lo estaba esperando cerca de un claro, con un guante y una bola de base ball.

Camine algunos minutos más y por fin me acerque al lugar del encuentro, poco a poco al principio creí que Olga no llegaría, que inclusive la fecha de la cita estaba equivocada e incluso, creí que era un error el verme con ella así tan repentinamente, no quería aceptarlo, pero realmente yo tenía miedo de encontrarme con mi hermana, miedo de caer en los reproches, los insultos, ¡qué sé yo! el caso es que tenía miedo y además, estaba muy nerviosa, después de tantos años me vería nuevamente con ella y al menos para mí, aun saltándome todos mis prejuicios, hasta yo sabía que ya era el momento de cerrar ese capítulo en mi vida, tal como me había dicho Arnold, esta vez, no ignore la situación y mejor le hice frente.

Como les decía, no creía que Olga estuviese en el lugar, pero cual va siendo mi sorpresa, que aun a la distancia, mientras me acercaba a la banca rosada, desde lejos podía notar su figura, era inconfundible la silueta de Olga pues a pesar de todo, también tenía una porte especial que la hacía parecerse mucho a mi madre, de hecho, por un momento inclusive creí que la persona que esperaba en aquella banca rosada era Miriam.

No sabría decirles en verdad, cuando tiempo habría estado esperándome mi hermana en aquel lugar, pues cuando me le acerque y pregunte, ella solo me respondió que no llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, aun así, para mí, la realidad tal vez era otra, pues se le veía algo cansada, como si ella ya llevase mucho tiempo esperando, sí, pero esperando ¿Qué?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Nuevamente chicos y chicas, les traigo esta historia que es dedicada totalmente para ustedes, para los nuevos fans de la serie Hey Arnold! y por supuesto también para todos los viejos fans que aun pululamos por aquí.**_

_**Esta historia es para ustedes, disfrútenla, yo me despido deseándoles lo mejor y en espera por supuesto de poder contar con la lectura de todos sus valiosos comentarios...**_

_**Soy MorelosBkpets y me despido no sin antes desearles una terrorífica noche muahaha... **_

_**¡Feliz Noche de Brujas! y ¡Feliz Día de Muertos!**_

_**Saludos, desde la ciudad de México.**_


	2. Charlando con mi Hermana

**El Diario de Miriam Pataki: La historia de mis hijas**

**Por: MorelosBkpets**

**Capítulo 02: Charlando con mi hermana.**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

—Hola —Le salude cuando me acerque.

— ¡Hola Helga! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Me alegra que hayas venido!

—He estado bien, gracias, y pues… pues, al final decidí venir.

—Qué bueno en verdad, ¿Gustas una taza de té?

Yo no lo comprendí al principio, sinceramente me dejo perpleja la actitud de mi hermana. Yo de algún modo estaba demasiado sorprendida por verla después tantos años, pero ella, ella mostraba de algún modo una actitud totalmente diferente, algo así como si ella nunca hubiera dejado de verme, como si nunca, ni ella ni yo, nos hubiéramos separado jamás.

Por un momento me encerré dentro de mis prejuicios e ideas, pero pronto tuve que regresar a la realidad justo cuando la voz de mi hermana llamo mi atención nuevamente al preguntarme otra vez por el té.

— ¿Gustas azúcar? ¡Helga! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Ehhh si, si, gracias con tres de azúcar por favor —Le respondí con cierta distracción.

—Te noto algo distraída, ¿Algo te preocupa?

La verdad, después de tantos años, yo no quería hacer corajes de ningún tipo, suficiente ya tenía con los problemas de mi trabajo y vida cotidiana como para comenzar a preocuparme en ese momento por problemas que, de algún modo quizás, no eran de mi incumbencia, sin embargo, aun así, ante todo este prejuicio, yo no quería herir a mi hermana mayor, no quería iniciar disgustos inútiles, sin embargo, para mí no era propiamente normal ni mucho menos común el que así, tan repentinamente, ella viniera a buscarme prácticamente sin ningún motivo.

—Realmente Olga, no me preocupa nada, sin embargo, me sorprende tu visita, no me mal entiendas pero… ¿A qué has venido?

—De acuerdo —Olga dejo la taza de té que traía en la mano—, creo que no puedo engañarte —contesto con una tenue sonrisa—, tengo que hablar contigo.

— ¿Y qué es? ¿Algo malo ha sucedido?

—La verdad Helga, por el momento no puedo contestarte esa pregunta, tengo que hablar contigo de muchas cosas importantes —Respondió mi hermana guardando completamente la compostura—, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, me gustaría hacer las paces, charlar contigo, disfrutar de un día sin preocupaciones, ¿podrías fingir que no hay ningún problema, aunque sea por un momento?

— ¿Por un momento? –Conteste con algo de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que note la súplica en su mirada.

—Si claro, solo un momento y no te pediré nada más —Dijo Olga—, y después te contare todo.

Algo dentro de mí me dijo que debía hacerle caso, y ese algo no era precisamente mi consciencia, de hecho mi consciencia me decía que mandara todo al demonio y me largara de ahí sin más ni más, pero también, ese algo dentro de mí, que por cierto era la misma voz de Arnold la cual resonaba dentro de mi cabeza, era la que me decía que le hiciera caso, pues raramente una persona ante situaciones como esta, pide citas formales para entablar charlas del tema que sea, eso me hacía pensar obviamente que algo le estaba preocupando a mi hermana.

—De acuerdo, pasemos esta tarde juntas, -Le sonreí y le seguí la corriente.

—Que maravilloso, gracias por aceptar hermanita, bueno, entonces, ¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar me dijiste?

—Tres por favor, por cierto, ¿De qué es el té?

—Es de manzanilla, es una preparación casera, son plantas que yo misma cultive, oh, por cierto, también traje bocadillos, ¿Gustas alguno?

—Si claro, ¿Qué es lo que traes?

—Míralo tú misma, y toma lo que te guste.

Olga, llevaba consigo una canasta de mimbre repleta de bocadillos, algunos panecillos rellenos de crema dulce, o cubiertos con miel, algunos emparedados cortados meticulosamente en forma triangular y por supuesto perfectamente envueltos en una servilleta de papel, además llevaba dos termos con suficiente té, recipientes con azúcar, mas miel, algo de granola, que yo no sé para que la llevaba, algunas chucharas y por supuesto, un juego completo de tazas de té, muy curiosas y diminutas.

— ¡Vaya, hermana! sí que trajiste bastantes cosas, hasta parece que pretendías hacer un picnic.

—De hecho esa era mi idea principal, pero al final decidí mejor traer el té y los bocadillos.

—Ya veo, a propósito, supongo que vienes de Nueva York, ¿Cómo es que trajiste todo esto?

— ¿Traer? Hay no hermanita, esto no lo traje de Nueva York, lo preparé yo misma aquí en Hillwood, de hecho los bocadillos los prepare desde temprano, y el té lo hice antes de salir a nuestro encuentro.

— ¿Entonces, estás viviendo aquí? —Le pregunte a Olga-

—No, bueno, solo es provisional, estoy de visita, y llegue hace tres días, estoy hospedándome en un hotel del centro.

— ¿En un hotel? Y porque no me llamaste te hubiera dado una habitación en la casa de huéspedes

—Créeme que si pensé en hacerlo, pensé en llamarte pero no quise ser inoportuna, espero que no me lo tomes a mal pero, te he estado observando los últimos días, quería saber si era prudente visitarte, y pues, creo que a final de cuentas di con la ocasión.

Olga me miro con cierto remordimiento, era algo así como pedir perdón por hacer algo que no has hecho, es decir, ambas sabíamos que no es correcto espiar a la gente, pero, después de tantas cosas, ella prefirió asegurarse de haber llegado en un buen momento; mi carácter ha cambiado mucho con la edad, sin embargo, en algunos aspectos sigo siendo la misma chica explosiva de siempre, pero esta ocasión era diferente, si pensé en molestarme y hacerle saber que por supuesto no me agrada que me estén espiando, pero su mirada, la mirada de mi hermana era por su puesto de esas miradas que te invitan inmediatamente a otorgar el perdón ante cualquier situación, yo ya no le dije nada, simplemente le sonreí.

—Bueno, no hay problema, a la próxima llamame, ya no soy tan mala como antes.

—Me alegra saber eso —Me respondió con una sonrisa—, recuerdo te tenías un carácter un tanto difícil.

—Para serte honesta, sigue siendo muy difícil mi carácter, pero el tiempo es el tiempo y pues, mis hijos, el trabajo, los exploradores, mi esposo, en fin, todo me ha obligado a cambiar, después de mucho tiempo logre comprender que mi mala forma de tratar a la gente no era la correcta.

—Vaya, eso sí que es algo fascinante de conocer.

—Y ni para que contarte todas las proezas de este tiempo, desde que salí de prisión, he tratado de vivir todo al máximo, pero esas son historias aburridas en general, no creo que sea interesante contarlas.

—Oh, vamos Helga, para eso estamos aquí, para charlar como hermanas, así que vamos, cuéntame tus historias, soy toda oídos.

Realmente me sorprendió la actitud de Olga, de lo poco que yo recuerdo cuando era niña, Olga siempre había sido de ese tipo de personas que siempre estaba al pendiente de todo, pero no tanto como lo estaba siendo ahora, quizás eran figuraciones mías, pero al parecer, Olga quería ponerse al tanto de todo lo que se había perdido, al menos de lo que era adecuado saber, que era precisamente mi vida desde ese momento a 3 años atrás, llegar a más de ese tiempo era como meterse en un lago repleto de lagartos hambrientos, y por supuesto, ambas sabíamos que no era ni el lugar, ni el momento adecuado para compartir información al respecto.

Total mejor continuamos con las cosas buenas, yo, como raras veces paso, conté muchas cosas personales, proezas diversas, otras muy aburridas, otras muy molestas, otras muy interesantes, y ella de vez en cuando hacia comentarios y argumentos relacionados con la plática, o respecto a su experiencia personal; debo admitir que aunque fui yo la que mayormente platico, ella comento en pocas palabras, más de lo que yo realmente hubiera esperado saber siempre, y eso, internamente, para mí, fue más que gratificante.

Aunque fueron pocas sus palabras, nuestra platica fue de lo mejor, tanto así que en un cierto momento una bola de baseball salió volando desde un claro un tanto lejano, y graciosamente cayo directo a un pastelillo de crema pastelera, ja, ¿Saben que fue lo que paso? Simplemente que toda la crema nos salpico a ambas, la risa fue tal que, cuando el niño que se acercó a buscar su bola, entre pena y timidez, tampoco paro de reír, unos minutos después su padre se acercó y nos ofreció disculpas, aquel niño y su padre, eran Gerald y su pequeño hijo Martin, fue excepcional ese momento, y claro, no podía faltar, ambos varones, nos acompañaron a nuestro almuerzo, claro que después de un rato se marcharon al recibir Gerald una llamada urgente de Phoebe pero… esa es otra historia, ahora bien, volviendo a lo nuestro, Olga y yo continuamos platicando, hasta que por fin, después de habernos acabado el té y los bocadillos que sobraban, llegamos por fin, a ese momento de silencio en las pláticas que nunca pueden faltar, y es ahí donde pasamos a la siguiente platica justo después de casi 4 horas de charla entre hermanas.

—Y pues ¿Qué opinas? —Le pregunte a mi hermana.

— ¿Sobre qué? –Pregunto Olga.

—Sobre todo lo que te he contado, digo pues, no es mucho, pero en esencia todas esas son las cosas más relevantes que han pasado en mi vida hasta este momento.

—Ya lo creo hermanita.

Después de esto último, Olga guardo silencio y fue ahí en donde comprendí que ya era el momento adecuado para indagar acerca del propósito de su vista, por un instante no supe siquiera como podría comenzar con el interrogatorio hasta que por fin, en un momento de inmediata lucidez, recordé que llevaba el diario de mi madre perfectamente guardado en mi bolso, sobre este hecho, yo no lo pensé dos veces y decidí atacar ateniéndome a las consecuencias de todo lo que pudiera suceder de ahí en adelante.

—Vaya que ha sido una charla interesante, aunque claro fui yo la que más hablo, casi no me has contado nada de ti —Le dije a mi hermana.

—Bueno es que la verdad no han habido muchas cosas que contar, al menos no tan importantes como las tuyas.

—Es cierto, ahora que mencionas las cosas importantes de la vida ¡Olga! —Tome la mano de mi hermana—, hay algo que traje y que según recuerdo, tu misma me pediste que lo trajera, mira —Saque en ese momento el diario de Miriam—. Es el diario de mamá, ahora sí, me gustaría saber porque tengo esto en mis manos después de tanto tiempo de haber estado guardado en el baúl de los recuerdos —Le dije lo último con un breve sarcasmo.

—Sí, claro, creo que es justo que te cuente los porqués del diario, pero creo que este ya no es un lugar adecuado, ¿No lo crees?

—Claro, yo tampoco creo que sea el lugar adecuado.

— ¿Estaría bien si fuéramos a tu casa?

—Seguro —Le respondí—, aunque, creo que no, mejor no, en la mañana los muchachos me dijeron que tendrían una reunión con sus amigos, así que seguramente habrán muchas interrupciones, pero tengo un lugar mejor al que podemos ir.

— ¿Un lugar mejor? ¿Cómo cuál?

—Es un departamento, es como mi guarida personal, lo uso a veces como una suite de descanso al cual llego cuando se me hace tarde al salir de la oficina.

—Es en sí, tu lugar secreto, por así decirlo.

—Sí, así es —Le respondí a Olga—, así que serás la primer mortal que vera ese lugar.

—Pues vamos entonces.

Levantamos las cosas del almuerzo y nos encaminamos a la salida del parque, yo creía que Olga había venido a pide desde su departamento, pero no, ella venia en su ahora clásico deportivo rojo.

—Bueno hermana, creo que debemos tomar un taxi, desde aquí hasta mi refugio si es un largo trayecto, y francamente no quiero caminar.

—Oh, ¡vamos Helga! hacer un poco de ejercicio no te hará daño, pero si así lo prefieres, podemos llegar en mi auto, ven, vamos por él.

Olga y yo caminamos unos minutos, hacia una calle cercana, ahí estaba su auto estacionado al lado de un parquímetro, habíamos pasado en el parque algunas horas, sin embargo, ella se había encargado de hacer que una muchacha, al parecer conocida suya, pagara el parquímetro cada hora sin falta, y así fue, cuando llegamos al lugar, a un par de locales alejado del Restaurante Italiano de Madame CUCÚ en la avenida Rose Marie entre la 1a y 5a, esquina con Chernovil No. 42, ahí, Olga tenía una vieja amiga quien a su vez, tenía una hija que ahora era la que administraba el restaurante, así que, así estuvo el truco, Olga le pidió de favor que vigilara el parquímetro y asunto arreglado, en fin, a final de cuentas mi hermana aún seguía teniendo gran parte de su típica simpatía de siempre, tal y como siempre la recordé desde niña; inmediatamente subimos al auto y después de algunos minutos llegamos por fin a mi refugio.

—Bien, aquí es.

—Vaya, conozco este lugar —Dijo Olga un tanto sorprendida—, aquí vivía un amigo hace ya bastantes años.

—Ahhh, ¿En serio? —Respondí con cierta ironía.

—Si claro ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Olga con algo de curiosidad.

—No, por nada, simplemente no lo sabía, en fin, ahora tendré que mudarme a otro lugar —Dije lo último entre dientes.

— ¿Dijiste algo hermanita?

—Eh, no, no he dicho nada, anda ven, entremos pronto.

Olga parecía confundida. Por lo que me había comentado, ella tenía un conocido en ese lugar, era cierto que ese edificio no era de muy alta clase ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, en general los departamentos de ese lugar eran ocupados generalmente como despachos y el mío no era la excepción, en si era un departamento completo, con dos recamaras, un baño, una cocina, una sala, un cuarto de servicio y por supuesto el despacho, pero… en general, todo el departamento yo lo utilizaba como otra oficina privada, a parte claro está, de mi oficina en la fundación Lloyd; Olga me pregunto varias veces el porqué de tener un despacho secreto, pero saben que fue lo que le dije, simplemente privacidad, así nada más, privacidad, ante estas respuestas simplemente mi hermana ya no comento nada más.

—Vaya que si es un departamento elegante.

—Sí que lo es —le respondí—, y lo mejor de todo es que no está muy lejos de mi trabajo, sabes, algunas veces he llegado a salir demasiado tarde de la oficina y la verdad aun manejado, se me hace muy pesado llegar a casa, así que, simplemente dejo mi auto estacionado en la fundación y camino unos minutos hasta aquí, y listo, aquí me quedo a dormir, al fin y al cabo aquí tengo cambios de ropa y demás.

—Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba Helga.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Se te hace raro?

—Pues en cierta forma si, pues realmente es raro que una persona tenga esa clase de costumbres aun teniendo familia a quien ver en casa, digo pues, yo haría lo posible por ver a mis hijos todos los días a pesar de mi trabajo.

—Pues aunque no lo creas, aunque ellos ya son mayores, excepto uno, yo siempre procuro verlos a los tres, y además… —De pronto reaccione—, ¡un segundo! ¿Dijiste hijos?

Sé que quizás fue parte de una simple expresión lo que dijo mi hermana, pero si me sorprendió mucho el que, en vez de decir mi hijo, dijera, mis hijos.

—A ver, ¿que no se supone que solo tienes un hijo?

—Hay hermanita, creo que ya es tiempo de hablar, y pues, que puedo decir, tengo dos hijas más.

Sé que han pasado muchas cosas en muchos años, pero, de lo que si estoy segura es que, cuando vea a ese burro de mi sobrino Bobby G., lo voy a tener que ahorcar por no comentarme nada de sus hermanas.

—A ver, a ver, cuéntame, es cierto que estamos distanciadas y no sé si tú los sabias pero tu hijo Bobby G., me enviaba postales contandome sobre ti y él, ¿Por qué nunca me comento esto?

—Es que, yo se lo pedí —Respondió Olga con cierta tristeza.

Cuando Olga me dijo esto, simplemente yo quede en estado de shock, a pesar de todo, yo no lograba entender el porqué de ocultarme algo así, si bien, reiterando el asunto, yo nunca le oculte nada a mi sobrino, ni a Olga, aun a sabiendas que llevábamos muchos años de no hablarnos, es más, a pesar de todo el pasado, yo nunca le oculte nada incluso, aunque ella nunca se presentó, la invite cuando nació mi primer bebe, Phill, ¿Qué? No lo sabían, bueno, ahora ya lo saben, recordaran que hace algunos años tuve un accidente automovilístico con un bandido, recordaran que fue una etapa muy dura para mí, para todos, los médicos en ese entonces me dijeron que no podría volver a concebir y así fue por muchos años, muchos intentos fallidos, pero gracias a quien es ahora, la doctora Phoebe Heyerdahl, logre someterme a un procedimiento medico muy delicado el cual después de algunos meses me permitió por fin tener a mi pequeño Phill, bueno, bueno, ahora ya saben la verdad, por si lo habían pensado, Phill no es adoptado, es mío y por supuesto de Arnold claro está, desafortunadamente él en sí, ha sido el primero y el ultimo.

— ¿Y porque hiciste eso? Vaya pues, sé que no somos tan unidas como deberíamos de ser pero, eso es algo que no se oculta, ¿Y al menos ellas saben que yo existo?

—Oh claro que si hermanita, claro que sí, y espero que me puedas entender, pero nunca quise que lo supieras quizás por miedo, miedo a como fueras a reaccionar, pues la verdad, volví a casarme tiempo después, ellas dos, no son hijas del mismo padre que Bobby G.

—Tú dices, por como fuera a reaccionar, ¿Y cómo esperas que reaccione? No estoy molesta si eso es lo que te preocupa, estoy muy decepcionada y sorprendida.

—Lo sé, y lo siento Helga, no debí pedirle eso a Bobby pero la verdad es que yo…

—Mira hermana, mejor no me lo expliques, ya tendremos tiempo de entenderlo luego.

—Es que Helga, necesito explicártelo, ya que mi razón de venir a buscarte es otra.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Estoy muriendo Helga, y ya no me queda mucho tiempo.

La noticia tan directa que Olga me dio simplemente me derribo, no creí en serio que una noticia así fuera a recibirla yo tan repentinamente.

— ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Y ya, ya estás en atención, ¿Qué es lo que te han dicho?

—Los detalles ya no importan hermanita, solo importa el ahora; Helga, me diagnosticaron cáncer, y ya, ya está en una fase muy avanzada, me quedan solo un par de meses.

Recuerdo que aquella tarde llore como nunca, solo pocas veces en mi vida me había sentido así, era cierto que ella y yo éramos diferentes en muchos contextos pero, aun a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo mi hermana mayor, y aunque yo misma me lo negara, definitivamente yo la quiera aun, y mucho más de lo que podía expresar, por esa razón su noticia me hirió profundamente dejando una herida que jamás podrá sanar.

Recuerdo que, en esa ocasión me arroje a su regazo y llore con ella durante algunos minutos, recuerdo también que ella prácticamente ni lloro, solo recuerdo vagamente sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y caer poco a poco sobre mi cabeza, recuerdo que la abrece fuertemente y a su vez, ella me retenía entre sus brazos dejando aflorar así una sensación frustración, temor, tristeza, algo así como una despedida, de aquellas en las cuales le dices adiós a un amigo que jamás volverás a ver.

Por un momento olvide a que habíamos ido, pero fue Olga quien me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Hermanita, ya no llores, no hay porque llorar, aunque no lo creas ya lo he aceptado y solo quería despedirme bien de ti, no quisiera irme y dejar entre nosotras ese triste y feo vacío que siempre caracterizo nuestras vidas, quisiera que aunque fuera poco el tiempo, ambas fueras verdaderas hermanas.

—Pero si ya somos verdaderas hermanas, siempre lo hemos sido.

Recuerdo que en ese momento acaricie su mejilla al mismo tiempo que secaba con mi pulgar una fina lagrima que escurría por su ojo izquierdo, ella simplemente me sonrió y me agradeció la oportunidad de estar conmigo en esa ocasión.

—Gracias por todo Helga, pero aún hay cosas que te tengo que contar, pero muchas de estas cosas, son, son muy delicadas comprendes, tanto así que, es muy probable que se revivan cosas de tu pasado, cosas que quizás no quieras recordar, cosas que muy a pesar de todo es necesario que sepas, no quisiera seguir guardando secretos antes de irme y para serte honesta, quisiera morir en paz, y para eso tengo que confesarte muchas cosas.

— ¿Muchas cosas, cómo cuáles? —dije con cierta preocupación.

—Cosas referentes a tu origen, es decir a tu nacimiento.

— ¿Mi nacimiento? —Dije sorprendida—, ¿Qué hay de malo en que haya nacido? —Le dije con cierto reproche.

—No hay nada malo contigo, sino todo lo contrario, cuando naciste, para mí fue la mejor de las dichas, fue la mejor de las dichas el tener no solo una nueva hermanita sino dos hermanitas.

Al fin lo había recordado, aquel trauma de mi juventud, aquella ocasión en que descubrí que yo tenía una hermana gemela había quedado muy oculta en mis recuerdos, sin embargo, el que Olga me lo recordara nuevamente no precisaba en si una buena señal.

—Así es, hace años que me entere del hecho que yo tenía una hermana gemela, dime ¿Qué sabes al respecto?

—Todo Helga, lo sé todo, y lo sé aún más, ¿Por esto?

Olga en ese momento saco de su bolso un fajo de hojas pertenecientes a un diario, eran precisamente las primeras hojas del diario de Miriam, siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué faltarían hojas? Yo quise suponer que, después de tanto tiempo aquel viejo diario se fue desgastando, y por los descuidos, evidentemente, también fue perdiendo hojas de a poco, pero no, al ver las hojas sobre las manos de mi hermana comprendí que ella las había arrancado intencionalmente.

— ¿Esas son hojas del diario? ¿Cómo es que las tienes? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué las tienes?

—Las desprendí hace algunos años, justo antes de que te enviara este diario a la prisión, no quería causarte más penas y por un lado creí que esta parte del diario era mejor esconderla para no causarte sufrimiento.

—Pues fíjate que con esto me causas penas —Le reproche—. Nunca supe porque razón me odiaron tanto mis padres, siempre quise saberlo y supongo que en estas hojas lo dice ¿Verdad?

—Sí y no, pero ante todo hermanita, quiero que entiendas una cosa, todos, sin excepción, siempre te amamos, siempre te quisimos aunque quizás en algunos momentos no lo demostramos adecuadamente; trata de entender que hubo una razón muy importante para hacer esto.

—Si claro, una razón tan grande como para abandonarme a los 10 años con todas mis pertenencias frente a la entrada de la escuela, ¿Dime, tienes excusa para eso? —Le hable duramente pero esa era mi forma de exigir una respuesta.

—Bueno Helga, yo… no la tengo, lo siento, papá se llevó esa razón con él cuando murió.

— ¿Y lo mismo podemos decir de Miriam verdad?

—No los juzgues tan mal por favor —Me replico mi hermana—, ya que, antes de que lo hagas, quiero leamos juntas estas hojas, pero antes, respóndeme una cosa, ¿Leíste alguna vez el diario de mamá?

Quise responderle que si lo había leído, pero si lo hubiera hecho, definitivamente le estaría mintiendo y yo, muy a pesar de la situación tan complicada, no quería mentir inútilmente.

—No, nunca lo he leído, lo habré hojeado algunas veces pero, siendo de quien es el diario, preferí mejor olvidarlo y continuar con mi vida, a propósito de esto, ¿Qué edad tienen tus hijas?

—Ellas tienen 15 años, son gemelas Helga, y, debo decirte que una de ellas se llama Miriam, como nuestra madre y la otra, se llama Helga, como su tía, míralas aquí tengo la foto de mis hijos.

Vaya sorpresa la mía, Ahora tenía dos sobrinos, bueno, un sobrino y una sobrina que se llamaban como yo, y otra sobrina que en sí, era el vivo recuerdo de mi madre fallecida.

—Ahora creo entender porque razón no me hicieron mención nunca de ellas.

—Helga, quiero leerte las primeras hojas de este diario, y nuevamente, antes de juzgar todo, quiero que escuches y prestes mucha atención ya que esto es muy importante, crees poder lograrlo

—Hare lo posible —Respondí ya con un aire de resignación sin igual.

Me acomode en el sofá del despacho y mientras mi hermana se acomodaba para iniciar la lectura, yo me preguntaba si todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento era un sueño, pero la realidad era que todo eso si estaba ocurriendo, no era falso, lo que estaba a punto de escuchar era simplemente el resultado de algo que debía de pasar en algún momento, la verdad, la verdad era todo lo que tenía que suceder, gustándome o no, era necesario, pues los acontecimientos posteriores definitivamente derivarían de todo lo que Olga me revelara en ese momento.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_Hola que tal ¿como están todos y todas? espero que en verdad se encuentren muy, pero muy bien, y ya a este día 30 de diciembre de 2013, justo a un día y algunas horas de terminar el año, vengo a reportarme con la entrega de este nuevo capitulo para esta historia **"El diario de Miriam"** bueno, bueno, que mas les puedo decir, solo dos cosas, la primera es que lamento haberme desaparecido mucho tiempo pero la verdad es que no he podido continuar con mis trabajos, obviamente por cuestiones laborales de causa mayor, así que para los que iniciaron esta historia y los que siguen **"Jalea de Piña"** les pido disculpas y de antemano les diré que pronto continuare bien con estos trabajos, la segunda noticia es que, desafortunadamente esta es mi última actualización del año y, para serles franco no se para cuando voy a volver con las siguientes actualizaciones, lo que si les puedo decir es que no sera pronto, quizás sea dentro de 2 semanas, 3 semanas, un mes, que se yo, para el caso es lo mismo, no se cuando regresare con las actualizaciones, pero lo que si es cierto, es que ya tengo 100% terminado el capitulo 3 de **"El diario de Miriam"** pero aun no lo voy a publicar pronto, todo dependerá de como hagan sus comentarios OK._

_Bueno ante todo debo agradecer a mis amigos y amigas que firmaron el primer capitulo: **Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro**, **Teddyetere**, **Isabelita Emoxxa** y **Milanh**, a todos ustedes gracias por leer esta genial continuación de **"Crónicas de Helga"**._

_Como verán es una historia un tanto controvertida, en si, es una trama muy difícil, aunque no tanto como **"Crónicas de Helga"** la cual fue una historia única en verdad, de esas que difícilmente nos vuelven a salir igual jejeje, pero en fin, el caso es que, la historia ahorita se nota un poco tediosa pero ya verán que pronto irán apareciendo mas y mas sorpresas de las cuales estoy muy seguro que les van a encantar, eso se los aseguro, de mientras los dejo y agradezco mucho sus reviews, y pues también sobre todo quiero agradecer a dos de mis amigos que siempre me han seguido desde hace ya bastante tiempo en mis historias: **Jose Ramiro**, mi incondicional amigo que siempre comenta cada cosa que publico y mi fan numero uno **Isabelita Emoxxa**, a ustedes dos les dedico esta historia pues, en gran medida siempre me dan ánimos para continuar, si que si._

_En fin, por ahora__ simplemente les diré **"FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO"** espero en verdad que este año 2014 tengamos un mejor desempeño en nuestro trabajo, mejor y mas trabajo, mejores relaciones familiares, en fin, que sea de lo mejor, y enserio, disculpen la expresión, pero si espero que a todos nos vaya mejor **ya que ahora todo esta de la chingada**, pero en fin, a todos les mando un cordial y fuerte abrazo._

**_Se despide de ustedes, su incondicional amigo MorelosBkpets, desde la ciudad de México._**

**_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_**


End file.
